Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat (CN Vs. MK) is an upcoming crossover fighting game between both the Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network, the new gameplay and features and beta elements are now into special for online gaming. Released on PC, Playstation, Xbox and Wii. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios, Cartoon Network Interactive, Kickstarter, Dimps, Platinum Games, Dark Flame Studios and Monster Combo Studios and published by WorldSavage Channel, THQ, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, EA Games Midway Games and Activision. The challange yet the new kombat began the Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network (MK Vs. CN). Menu/Game Mode * Story * Konquest * Konquer * Campaign * Heroic * Villainous * Retro * Legacy * Reboot * Idle * Evolution * Future * Awakening * Aracde Ladder * Battle * Towers * Living Tower * Tag * Team * VS * Strategy * Franchise * Guild * Invasion * Crossover * Company * Factions * Endless * Elements * Endurance * Practice * Training * Challenge * Shrine * Fallen * Warfare * Brawl * Force * Rival * Horror * Action * Adventure * Prologue * Online * Realm * Career * Challange * Tournament * King of the Hill * Time Attack * Base * Survivor * Network Battle * World Fighters Network * Global Match * Kreate a Fighter * Krypt * Vault * Shop * Marketplace * Training * Puzzle * Gallery * Options Plot The story is about the Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network Universe are coming to fight our tournament become the overpowered and ultimate strength. Kombatants Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat constains a roster of 40. Each character has 3 Different Variations and can be upgrade to becomes stronger with Gear System, which mean gived the increased. The power have got the XV-Trigger to uses ability with variations and Gear System can be increased more powerfull. Time your choosing for our side, greatest advanced characters of Cartoon Network by WorldSavage Channel or MEGA strongest warriors of Mortal Kombat by NetherRealm Studios. By to choose your side will be playable as 20 kombatants as well. The game haved to join our factions when online activated. Playable Cartoon Network Universe * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Blossom * Samurai Jack * Chowder * Eddy * Juniper Lee * Johnny Bravo * Tom * Jerry * Robot Jones * Coop * Bloo * Mac * Courage * Robotboy * Wayne * Lucien * TOM * Grim Reaper Mortal Kombat Universe * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Kitana * Raiden * Nightwolf * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Tri-Borg * Bo' Rai Cho * Kano * Reptile * Ermac * Baraka * Havik * Reiko * Frostbite * Shang Tsung Bosses Cartoon Network Universe * Mojo Dojo (Sub-Boss) * Vilgax (Final Boss) Mortal Kombat Universe * Goro (Sub-Boss) * Shao Kahn (Final Boss) Zones Starter Cartoon Network Universe # Toon City # Dexter's Lab # Foster's Home # Cul-De-Sac # Sector V Mortal Kombat Universe # Netherrealm # Ice Pit # Acid Bath # Warrior Shrine # Soul ChamberCategory:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Cartoon Network Category:MK Category:CN Category:PC Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Ben 10 Category:Regular Show Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Scooby Doo Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Steam Games Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Mixels Category:Toonami Category:Johnny Test Category:Generator Rex Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Garfield Category:Angelo Rules Category:Thundercats Category:Megas XLR Category:The Cramp Twins Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Time Squad Category:Chowder Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:The Secret Saturdays Category:EA Games Category:Midway Games Category:Atomic Betty Category:Platinum Games Category:Dimps Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Kickstarter Category:Whatever Happen To Robot Jones Category:Mucha Luncha Category:WorldSavage Channel Category:Dark Flame Studios Category:Monster Combo Studios Category:CN Vs. MK Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:Wii Games Category:Mortal Kombat franchise Category:Cartoon Network franchise Category:Upcoming games Category:NetherRealm Vs. WorldSavage